


Ночь перед Рождеством

by jsandrsn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: During Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: Когда над взорванным ускорителем частиц проливается холодный зимний дождь, внутри лаборатории находятся двое.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Kudos: 7





	Ночь перед Рождеством

— Доктор Уэллс? — окликает его Барри, тут же оборачиваясь на чуть скрипящий звук мотора в его инвалидном кресле.  
— Почему вы не отправились домой?

Эобард замечает небольшой пакетик со льдом, который Аллен до этого прикладывал к плечу. Тоун вспоминает, что именно оно должно болеть больше всего, ведь несколькими часами ранее он уложил Флэша на землю, схватив того за правую руку.

Возможно, Эобард обратил бы внимание на характерный хруст сразу и вовремя бы остановился, но он был слишком увлечён в тот момент. Он тщательно рассчитывал свои действия: ничего серьёзного, лишь оставленные после себя больные гематомы, которые сошли бы на нет уже через пару часов. Главной целью было причинить не физическую боль, а совершенно иную — оставить Аллена с ощущением смиренной беспомощности.

Должно быть, думает Эобард, всё это время Барри игнорировал боль, продолжая действовать на адреналине и тем самым позволяя костям срастись неправильно. Тоун устало выдыхает: ему не хотелось бы рушить своё будущее из-за своей неосторожности. Барри был правшой.

— Потому что домой не пошли вы, мистер Аллен, — просто отвечает Тоун и въезжает глубже в комнату. — Система безопасности уведомила меня о том, что вы всё ещё находитесь в лаборатории.

— Надеялся застать Кейтлин, но зря, — Барри виновато улыбается, поджимая губы. — Кажется, я сломал руку во время схватки с Человеком в Жёлтом.

Что-то внутри Эобарда смягчается, и он предлагает:

— Я давно не практиковался, но всё ещё обладаю достаточными познаниями в медицине, чтобы оказать тебе первую помощь, — он приближается к Барри, чтобы осмотреть руку. — Почему ты не обратился ко мне?

Аллен удивлённо глядит на него несколько секунд, словно не зная, что можно ответить, а затем бормочет что-то вроде: «Я не подумал об этом».

— Можешь снять толстовку, чтобы я посмотрел? — подгоняет его Эобард, а затем, когда Барри откладывает лёд в сторону и цепляет холодными пальцами ткань, говорит, но только тогда, когда для этого уже поздно: — Медленно, чтобы не напрягаться. Я могу подождать.

Барри морщится от резкого движения, совершённого по неосторожности (и из-за желания не доставлять неудобств доктору Уэллсу), а затем всё-таки внимает совету Тоуна, осторожно действуя одной левой.

Спустя некоторое время толстовка оказывается скомкана у запястья правой руки, не снятая до конца. Тоун делает приглашающий жест рукой, и Барри пересаживается на кушетку. Эобард включает светильник с ослепляюще белым светом, сильно действующим на глаза по сравнению с относительно тусклым, слегка желтоватым ночным освещением лабораторий. Барри снова морщится, неохотно, но вынужденно, а затем ложится, пытаясь не двигать правой рукой.

— Где именно? — подъезжает ближе Тоун, и ладонью здоровой руки Аллен показывает на своё плечо.

Эобард не предупреждает чем-то вроде: «Будет неприятно» или «Потерпи, пожалуйста», — аккуратно нащупывает сначала акромион, затем ищет дефекты в том, как соединены между собой шейка лопатки и головка плечевой кости. Барри издаёт судорожный вздох, и Тоун давит сильнее, чтобы задержать его у себя в памяти.

— Прости за то, что не предложил воспользоваться рентгеном, но так быстрее, — говорит Эобард, усиливая давление на плечо.

— Это… ничего, — отвечает Барри с заминкой. Конечно, он готов простить доктору Уэллсу почти всё, что угодно, и Тоун пользуется этим, не выходя из образа.

Он мог бы и не делать этого, ведь уже знает верный диагноз, основанный на собственных наблюдениях. Однако он поступает именно так, потому что он может безнаказанно причинять Барри боль. Потому что всё ещё хочет этого, несмотря ни на какие привязанности.

— У тебя неправильно срослись кости, — озвучивает он уже известный ему факт. — И поэтому я должен спросить: почему ты не пришёл раньше?

Барри поджимает губы и смотрит в его сторону, всё ещё терпеливо ожидая его следующих действий, но твёрдо отвечает, немного отвлекаясь:

— Вы прекрасно знаете ответ, доктор Уэллс, — говорит он. — Человек в Жёлтом убил мою маму четырнадцать лет назад, а теперь внезапно появляется в городе, чтобы продолжить убивать. Я хочу сделать всё, чтобы его остановить, — Барри смотрит на потолок, нервно приглаживает волосы свободной рукой и продолжает через небольшую паузу, снова устремляя взгляд на Тоуна: — Почему вы так не хотите, чтобы я участвовал в его поимке? Вы же знаете, что со мной шансы поймать его более велики.

Раздаётся громкий хруст, который тут же перебивается криком Аллена. Барри смотрит на него с обвинением в глазах, и Тоун гадает, чего в нём больше: обиды за то, что он солидарен с детективом Уэстом в этом вопросе, или же возмущения от отсутствия предупреждения.

— Я сместил тебе кости, это первый шаг. Осталось немного, — обещает Эобард, успокаивающе поглаживая плечо Аллена, что отчётливо пульсирует в его руках. — Я знаю о том, что ты пострадал от действий этого спидстера, Барри, больше чем кто-либо другой. У тебя будет шанс поймать его, я обещаю, только сейчас твоё горе мешает тебе бороться с ним на равных. К тому же… — Эобард снимает очки, опуская их вниз, к коленям, а затем надевает их обратно, цепляя на переносицу. — К тому же, ты рассказывал нам о том, как вёл себя рядом с тобой Человек в Жёлтом. Для него это игра, забава, он быстрее тебя и явно не гнушается действовать жестоко. Стало быть, не проще ли не давать ему возможности навредить тебе ещё раз, если можно использовать силовое поле?

Тоун замечает то, что Барри готовится с ним спорить по этому поводу. Видимо, думает он, в этом вопросе Барри не важно ничьё мнение, кроме собственного.

— Вы знаете, что он сделал? — снова упирает свой взгляд в потолок Аллен, и Тоун думает, что он какой-то пустой, безжизненный. — Несколько недель назад он проник в дом Джо, забрал все улики по делу моей мамы и угрожал убить Айрис, если бы Джо кому-то рассказал об этом. Он убил двух человек, чтобы проникнуть в Меркури Лабс. Из-за него мой отец сидит в тюрьме за преступление, которого не совершал, — четырнадцать лет! — Барри повышает голос, а затем немного тушуется, когда, поворачивая к нему голову, видит прямой взгляд.

— Да, я воспринимаю это как что-то личное, но у меня есть на это причины, — в конце концов говорит Аллен.

— Для Человека в Жёлтом твоё неравнодушие — это преимущество, — говорит Тоун. — Ты горюешь, потому что тебе небезразличны жизни людей, которых он убил, и это правильно. Но так ты его не поймаешь.

— Вы говорите, что мне нужно стать таким же, как и он, чтобы поймать его? — удивлённо спрашивает Барри, слегка напуганный такой перспективой.

— Я говорю, что он использует это против тебя, — не соглашается Эобард.

— Но как иначе тогда мы его поймаем?

— Оставь это мне, Барри, — с незаметной улыбкой отвечает Тоун и тянется, чтобы резким движением вправить Аллену плечо.

Гулкий крик Барри раздаётся по лаборатории, Эобард Тоун велит тому оставаться на месте до утра и не напрягать руку.


End file.
